


idle hands

by george_squashington



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_squashington/pseuds/george_squashington
Summary: There's no denying that Pekka is "daddy."Juuse's certainly not going to. He just kind of hates Miikka for mentioning it, aloud, in English, right as Pekka is entering the locker room in his game-day suit, cheeks tinted the lightest pink from the biting wind outside. Roman and Filip laugh at Miikka's observation, and Pekka frowns slightly in confusion (an unfairly adorable look, in Juuse's opinion) until Roman takes pity on him to explain what happened, and then the older goalie just turns bright red instead, inciting more laughter from the room. PK is pulling out his phone probably to film the reaction or at least write it down for posterity. Juuse sits in his stall, holding his pads on his lap, and tries to pretend this observation didn’t just turn his entire fucking life upside down.It's not that Juuse hadn't found Pekka life-destroyingly attractive before this, or that he hadn’t been jerking off to Pekka's playing (and body) since, well, Worlds. The Daddy Revelation™ just opens up a whole bunch of new thoughts, is all. It'll all be fine. Most likely.





	idle hands

There's no denying that Pekka is "daddy."

Juuse's certainly not going to. He just kind of hates Miikka for mentioning it, aloud, in English, right as Pekka is entering the locker room in his game-day suit, cheeks tinted the lightest pink from the biting wind outside. Roman and Filip laugh at Miikka's observation, and Pekka frowns slightly in confusion (an unfairly adorable look, in Juuse's opinion) until Roman takes pity on him to explain what happened, and then the older goalie just turns bright red instead, inciting more laughter from the room. PK is pulling out his phone probably to film the reaction or at least write it down for posterity. Juuse sits in his stall, holding his pads on his lap, and tries to pretend this observation didn’t just turn his entire fucking life upside down.

It's not that Juuse hadn't found Pekka life-destroyingly attractive before this, or that he hadn’t been jerking off to Pekka's playing (and body) since, well, Worlds. The Daddy Revelation™ just opens up a whole bunch of new thoughts, is all. It'll all be fine. Most likely.

* * *

The first time he says it, it's definitely Pekka's fault.

The three of them are crammed into Pekka's kitchen - him, Pekka, and Miikka - with a whole film crew doing a  “ Behind the Puck ” thing about Pekka, asking about how Juuse lives in Pekka's house. They mention of course how Juuse idolized the older goaltender and how as another Finn it made sense for Pekka to offer Juuse a place with him. Juuse is making a joke about Pekka's age when he hears him mutter "daddy" in reference to himself. It's a joke, obviously, and there's no way Pekka could mean it like that. So Juuse forces himself to laugh and say "Yeah he's my daddy; I try to be good for him," with the straightest face possible. He can hear Miikka snickering in the background, and when the filming finally ends Juuse allows his fellow rookie to drag him to the living room for a video game while Pekka starts on dinner.

"So uh, daddy huh?" whispers Miikka. Juuse flushes bright red and sinks down deeper into the couch. "Shut up" he grumbles.

"I'm just saying the fact that Pekka brought it up could be a good sign, especially considering your gigantic crush on him. It's pretty noticeable, not gonna lie--" 

"Miikka!" Juuse hisses, glancing behind them. He can hear Pekka in the kitchen, and the radio's on, so he breathes a sigh of relief. He sets his controller down on his lap, fiddling with it nervously. "Even if I did have a - a crush or whatever on Pekka- which I don't - it wouldn't matter anyways. Nothing could ever come of it."

"Oh I don't know," Miikka says coyly. “I wouldn't completely write it off just yet."

Juuse frowns. "What do you mean?" 

The other Finn just shrugs innocently. "Just saying, you never know. Besides you're always so busy pining away for him that you wouldn't even notice if he was, like, pining back."

Juuse opens his mouth in shock and protest because that is completely ridiculous. He's about to say so when Miikka restarts the game, and then Juuse is preoccupied with kicking his leg in retaliation and trying to catch up on screen.

* * *

The second time is an accident, really.

Juuse is just so tired. He's sitting in his stall in the locker room, finally showered and dressed, trying to find the energy to stand back up again. He'd started tonight, and it had been a good close game, but they lost in a shootout.  _ He _ lost in a shootout. And now he's tired and sore and frustrated, and really just wants to go home and curl up in his bed and sleep. So when Pekka comes over and tentatively places a hand on Juuse's shoulder, the younger goalie can't stop himself from whispering, "Daddy, can you please take me home now?" 

He must look as tired as he feels, too, because Pekka just nods and says, "Of course," and helps him stand, a gentle but supportive arm around his shoulders. Juuse lets himself lean into the warm strong body next to him, nearly drifting off to sleep on the walk to the parking lot.

Juuse wakes up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Pekka's placing a steaming bowl of something - pasta maybe? - on the coffee table and holding another one in his hand. He sits next to Juuse and nudges the bowl closer. Pekka smiles when Juuse looks up at him in exhausted confusion, his brain trying to catch up frantically.

"Eat that, and I'll see what's on TV."

Eat. Juuse can do that. He picks up the bowl gingerly and leans back on the cushions, cradling the warmth between his hands. Pekka sits back after fiddling with the remote for a minute, and their shoulders bump. Juuse tucks his feet closer under himself, and lets his head rest on Pekka's shoulder.

"It was a great game, Juuse," the older goaltender murmurs. "I'm so proud of you."

Juuse sighs and his body sags. A hand runs through his hair gently, and Juuse lets himself bask in the warm comfort.

* * *

The third time - well, after the third time, Juuse has no choice but to admit to himself that maybe he has a problem.

He's sprawled out on his bed, three fingers deep inside himself and a hand on his dick, moaning obscenely because Pekka is out on a hike so he's finally allowed to be loud. It starts with moans that turn into " _ god yeahs _ " and " _ fucks _ " which become a frantic repeating of Pekka's name over and over again, and it's not until Juuse's coming so hard he can see stars that he can hear himself moaning " _ daddy daddy yes please daddy _ ," and he knows he's well and truly fucked (in more ways than one.)

He lies on his sheets, spent and panting, until he hears the garage door opening, and nearly falls off his bed in his attempt to sprint into the shower.

* * *

Juuse loses track after that. He tries to limit himself to times when he's alone and even then there's always the frantic moment after where he lies still, the only sound his soft breathing, until he's sure he's still alone in the house.

Sometimes it slips out, when he's really tired or drunk or high off a win. He's not sure how aware Pekka is. Sometimes the older Finn says nothing, doesn't even acknowledge it, and Juuse isn't sure he even heard. But sometimes Pekka freezes slightly or blushes (Juuse thinks so, he might be projecting) but still says nothing, although they can feel the word sitting heavy in the air. It's like a dance on a balance beam that Juuse adamantly pretends isn't happening.

But everything's fine, really.

Everything's fine, that is, until Juuse wakes up from a particularly good dream involving himself and, of course, Pekka. Everything is soft and warm, yellow light streaming through a kitchen curtain, sitting on the counter laughing, sipping from a mug, a chaste kiss, a murmured vow…

Juuse groans as his alarm pulls him awake, and he lies there groggily for a moment, trying to hold on to the last wisps of the dream as it fades. It's only as he's staring in the mirror brushing his teeth that he realizes how utterly and tragically domestic that dream was. How pathetically gone Juuse truly is.

He's reaching for his phone to call Miikka before he can even think, and soon they're both curled up on Miikka's couch.

It takes Juuse two Mario Kart tournaments before he has the courage to speak up.

"Miikka, we have a problem."

"Hmm?"

"It's Pekka… I--"

"If this is about your crush again I swear to God."

"I don’t think it's just a crush anymore, though. Miikka. It's…"

Miikka sighs and puts down the controller, looking over at Juuse. "I know. It's been more than that for a while now, hasn’t it."

Juuse shrugs. "I guess so. Probably. I thought it was just, you know, like he's super hot and he's been my idol for years, but. Now I want more, which is stupid because we don't have anything to begin with. I want him to hold me, tell me how much he loves me. I just want to  _ be _ with him." Juuse fiddles with the controller and laughs despondently. "How stupid is that."

"It's not stupid. Juuse. It's not stupid. Maybe they’re aren't any easy answers here, but you're allowed to love someone. And hope they love you back."

Juuse looks up at Miikka. "Yeah?"

Miikka smiles. "Yeah. Now come here you loser. It's gonna be okay."

Juuse lets Miikka mess up his hair and hug him around the shoulders.

Maybe Miikka was right; he usually was, although Juuse would never tell him that.

He'd just figure things out as they went along.

And then Juuse gets his second career NHL shutout.

* * *

They're in Edmonton; they  _ crushed _ Edmonton 4-0. ("Juuse won it for us," Roman says. "I like to help my team," Juuse smiles. Pekka just grins.)

They forgo going out to a bar in favor of the hotel bar instead. Edmonton fans are ruthless, and considering the season they've been having, none of the Preds want to deal with angry and inebriated fans. That doesn’t dampen their resolve to get lit, though, and it's not long before PK is teaching a group of hopeless white boys how to dance. Another huddle of rookies have taken over a table, while Roman and Pekka and some of the older players sit at the bar. Juuse has a paper crown on that Miikka found god knows where, and the two of them are unashamedly bouncing along to PK's instructions. Juuse is undeniably sloshed, and Pekka tells himself that the reason he keeps looking over (he's not staring), is that someone has to keep an eye on Juuse and make sure he's alright. It has nothing to do with how Juuse's grinning, or moving his hips, or the little crown on his head. Or the fact that, every couple minutes, he glances over at Pekka and blushes while his smile gets bigger.

Someone elbows Pekka and he turns quickly, realizing he hasn’t been paying attention to the conversation at the bar for some time now. Roman raises an eyebrow. "You alright there, Pekka?"

It's Pekka's turn to blush. "Sorry, just tired I guess. What's up?"

There's a noise from the dance floor and Pekka can't stop himself from glancing over reflexively.

Roman smirks. "How's your boy doing?"

"Wh- my boy?" Pekka fumbles.

"Juuse. You see the way he looks at you, right? He's so fucking gone."

Pekka turns even redder. "I don’t know what you mean."

Roman rolls his eyes. "Come on, Pekks, don’t act stupid. The kid would do anything for you. He's nothing but unsubtle. And honestly I'm surprised he doesn’t know it's reciprocated. That his  _ daddy _ would do anything for him."

Roman's tone has a teasing lilt, but Pekka is frozen with the thought of everything he would do for Juuse, if he could. How well he'd take care of him, reward him when he deserved it, make him feel good. The things Pekka would do to Juuse --

Pekka doesn’t have a response to any of this, so he takes a hefty gulp of his drink and looks down at the table. Roman bumps his shoulder softly.

"Hey, it's okay, man. I didn’t mean - I just wanted you to know that - well, don’t worry about any of us, or what we think about anything, right? Anyways, you should probably rescue Juuse before Miikka keeps encouraging him." He nods over to the group on the floor. Juuse, however, is no longer on the floor, but rather a table, body rolling obscenely. Miikka and the others are cheering him on, and even PK is nodding. Roman hums thoughtfully. "Not the worst I've seen, to be honest."

Pekka stands immediately. "Yes, I should probably stop this from escalating more--"

Roman laughs.

Pekka walks over to the table. Opting for Finnish, because Juuse hardly seems cognizant enough to be standing much less dancing on a table, he tries to find a decently composed voice. "Juuse, I think you should come down from there, okay?"

The younger Finn honest-to-god pouts, but before he can protest, Pekka adds, "And I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'll walk you up."

Juuse pauses, thinking, and then adjusts his paper crown and reaches toward Pekka expectantly. "Okay daddy."

Miikka makes a choking noise that Pekka chooses to ignore, and the rest of the rookies watching just laugh a little, affectionately and unknowingly, as Pekka uses his convenient height advantage to half-lift Juuse off the table and set him down on the ground next to him. He keeps a hand on Juuse's shoulder, purely because he's a little wobbly and very obviously drunk, and Pekka cares about his safety.

Juuse leans into Pekka's side as they walk into the elevator, nuzzling into his chest where he can probably feel Pekka's heartbeat racing a mile a minute. He rubs a soothing thumb over Juuse's shoulder unthinkingly, and Juuse shudders closer into Pekka's chest. Pekka's breath hitches and he digs his keycard out of his pocket as they exit the elevator and head down the hall, jamming it into the door slot and ushering Juuse inside. He realizes his mistake too late, as Juuse collapses onto Pekka's singular double bed. There's no point trying to get Juuse to his own room now -- he should text Miikka not to expect him -- so Pekka toes off his own shoes and goes to pull off Juuse's. Juuse, half-asleep already, allows Pekka to take off his socks and shoes and force him into a sitting position, offering him a large sleep-shirt in lieu of pajamas. Pekka goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his own sweatpants and shirt, and when he comes out Juuse is sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing only boxers, the t-shirt so large it's hanging off his shoulder, and the paper crown still balanced on his head. Pekka almost dies right then. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed. He carefully removes Juuse's crown ( _ "So you don't bend it, okay?" _ ) and maneuvers both of them under the covers.

He tries to keep an appropriate space between them but Juuse grabs on to Pekka's shirt and snuggles into his side. " _ G'night daddy, _ " he murmurs. " _ Sleep well, sweetheart, _ " Pekka whispers softly back. 

* * *

At first Juuse thinks he's still asleep, just transitioning from one dream into another. He's pressed up against something soft and warm, his left hand tangled in soft fabric and his nose smushed against the side. Juuse's fingers curl into the fabric and he shifts his body, nuzzling closer into the warmth. The warm shape moves jerkily in response, and Juuse foggily realizes it's a person. A big, comfy, and extremely fit person, from what Juuse can tell. His left leg is draped over the leg closest to him, pressing up at his hips. The disoriented, conscious part of his brain is trying to tell him to roll over the other way, or at least scoot away so his morning wood isn't digging into the leg under him, but then said leg shifts slightly and Juuse can't stop the moan that's pulled from his lips. He hears a small gasp above him and Juuse freezes, suddenly very much awake.

He pulls his head back and looks up, bracing himself on his forearms, blinking hazily at the golden-haloed figure above him. He blinks away the cobwebs in his brain and sees Pekka, looking soft and completely flushed. Juuse's eyes widen as flashes of the night before come back to him. He opens his mouth to apologize, stammer something out, but at that moment Pekka shifts again and any semblance of coherent thought goes right out the window. Juuse bucks his hips down and bites his lip in vain, as another obvious moan escapes him. Something shifts in Pekka's gaze-- darkens, intensifies-- and the hands that were grasping on to the bed sheets slowly slide up Juuse's arms and down his sides to his hips.

Pekka hesitates there, his fingers a ghost touch over Juuse's shirt, and Juuse squirms under the tension. "Daddy,  _ please _ ," he gasps, his voice desperate and rough from disuse. Pekka's breath hitches. A moment of silence, as the older Finn gazes at him searchingly, and then his hands tighten on Juuse's hips. In a moment of strength Juuse really appreciates, Pekka grabs his hips and lifts him so he's sitting, straddling Pekka's thigh. Pekka bends his knee, and the added pressure and friction makes Juuse moan again.

"Poor baby, you need it so bad, don’t you?"

Juuse flushes and tries to muffle the next noise he makes, but Pekka moves one hand up to his face and rubs a thumb over Juuse's lip.

"It’s okay; you can be loud for me, sweetheart."

Juuse whines and grinds his hips down.

Pekka smiles. "Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?"

Juuse's hips start moving faster, another desperate whine escaping his lips.

He picks up speed and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge. It's embarrassing how easy he is for it, for Pekka, almost as embarrassing as the little "uh" noises he can't stop himself from making with every thrust of his hips, but he looks down at Pekka, whose eyes are black and mouth is parted in amazement, and he can't bring himself to care.

"Pekka, please I'm almost there, I think I'm gonna--"

Pekka moves a hand from Juuse's hip to brush over the front of his boxers and Juuse is gone. He comes so hard he nearly whites out, can't believe he got off that fast from just riding Pekka's thigh, but god it was so good. He's trembling from the exertion, and lets himself collapse on Pekka's chest. Pekka's strong hands, but so gentle on his skin, slide up his back, rubbing through the soft fabric of the sleep shirt. They lay like that for he doesn’t know how long-- seconds? minutes? --and it's the warmest and safest Juuse's felt in a long time. He sighs contentedly into Pekka's chest, but is pulled out of it when he feels Pekka's dick twitch under his thigh. Juuse is suddenly filled with the immediate need to get his mouth on Pekka's cock, and he doesn't think that's too much to ask. So he lifts his head, looks the older goalie in the eye, and says calmly but determinedly, "Pekka can I please blow you?"

Pekka flushes and his dick moves in interest again. He opens his mouth, probably to say Juuse doesn't have to, so Juuse cuts him off instead. "Daddy,  _ please _ , I'll be so good I promise."

And that seems to do it.

Pekka groans, whispers " _ Fuck _ ," and grabs Juuse's hips again, this time pushing him down the bed instead of pulling him up. Juuse helps, scooting until his face is at the waistband of Pekka's sweatpants. He can see Pekka's sizable length through the fabric, and he hums in appreciation. Juuse's done this before, but it's definitely been a while, and he's pretty sure he's never been with someone this big, or experienced, and he just wants it to be so good for Pekka. He starts small, mouthing over the fabric, and can’t help the smug feeling he gets when just that small pressure makes Pekka groan again. But he wants more, so Juuse pulls down at Pekka's waistband until his cock is freed. Juuse can feel himself getting hard again at the sight, and he leans down to softly lick the tip. Pekka gasps and his hands fly from the sheets to Juuse's shoulders, just barely stopping himself from grabbing on. It's like Pekka's trying to control himself, not touch too hard, and that definitely won't do. Juuse pauses from licking Pekka's cock to look up him.

"You can touch me. I want you to touch me." ( _ Always, _ he doesn’t say.) Pekka's hands slowly rest on Juuse's shoulders, sliding up to tangle in his hair, and Juuse sighs happily. He takes the head of Pekka's dick in his mouth and his own dick twitches in response as Pekka's fingers tighten in his hair. He takes as much as he can, and Pekka's breathing turns into hitched panting that grows until he grunts out a warning, and Juuse sits back enough that Pekka comes on his chin and shirt. Juuse licks some of it off his chin, humming in satisfaction. He looks down at Pekka, who looks absolutely wrecked at the sight of Juuse above him, with his cum dripping down his face.

Juuse uses the already stained sleep shirt he's in to wipe himself off and pulls the shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor beside the bed.

Pekka is still staring at him in awe, and there's nothing Juuse can do then except kiss him, so he does. Pekka's lips are so soft and strong underneath his, and Juuse shivers as Pekka drags his hands up his bare sides. Pekka's hands are so big, so warm, and Juuse feels like he's being cradled in his arms. They kiss for a while, lost in the sensation, and Juuse can tell he's almost fully hard again. He shifts his hips, not even sure whether he's trying to get more or less friction on his tented boxers, and Pekka must feel it because he laughs softly into Juuse's mouth. He moves his lips down to Juuse's throat, kissing and nipping, which does absolutely nothing to help Juuse's current situation. He whines, unintentionally, and Pekka smiles against his skin.

"Hmmm, ready for it again, baby?" 

Juuse groans.

"Guess I'll just have to tire you out more this time," Pekka murmurs. 

Juuse's entire body freezes at that, the implications of it, and Pekka uses the moment to push them forward so Juuse's on his back, with Pekka braced on his hands over top of him. Pekka's eyes are totally black, and Juuse squirms a little under his hot gaze.

Pekka starts kissing his way down Juuse's chest, grazing over his nipples and down his abs. Juuse lifts his hips a little, desperate, but Pekka just nips at his side. After what feels like an eternity of Juuse moaning, and Pekka humming as he nips and sucks down Juuse's chest, Juuse can't stop a hand from reaching towards his throbbing dick. Pekka's hand grabs Juuse's wrist just in time, and he pulls Juuse's arm over his head, then grabs the other one so one of his hands is holding both of Juuse's wrists over his head. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Juuse squirms. It should probably be embarrassing, how hot Pekka restraining his arms is. "No."

"Are you going to be patient for me, baby?"

Juuse barely gasps out, "Yes, Daddy."

Pekka smiles. "Good boy." He leans back over and moves his mouth down Juuse's stomach to his thighs, and Juuse's legs shudder. Pekka nips at the inside of Juuse's thighs and back up to the V of his hips before finally leaning back on his heels and letting his eyes rake down Juuse's body. The younger Finn flushes, a little overwhelmed by the gaze but mostly growing a little impatient. He opens his mouth to say something - he's not even sure what - but before he can, Pekka releases Juuse's wrists in favor of removing Juuse's boxers in one swift motion.

But instead of his hand on Juuse's dick, Pekka slides a finger down between Juuse's legs, tracing his hole. Juuse's hips buck jerkily and he moans again. Pekka hums thoughtfully. "Have you done this before? Fingered yourself?" he asks conversationally.

"Yes," Juuse breathes out.

"Do you want this?" Pekka asks calmly, question loaded.

Like this isn't everything Juuse's dreamed of for ages. "God yes."

Pekka pulls some lube from somewhere -- the bedside table? His bag? Juuse doesn’t really know, or care at this point -- and  _ finally _ gives him one finger, slowly.

Juuse's breath hitches. "I --I would think about you," he admits. "When I got myself off."

Pekka crooks his finger, almost involuntarily, and Juuse makes a truly embarrassing noise. He doesn’t care, though, because it feels  _ so good _ , and he keeps doing it until -- "please, Pekka, I can take another, please."

And Pekka complies with a second long, graceful finger. He starts slow again, building up the pace and depth until he hits Juuse's prostate, and Juuse lets out a cry that their neighbors definitely hear. He bites his lip as Pekka hits it again, trying to control himself a little. Pekka leans over to kiss him, which helps with the noise but makes the angle of his fingers even more intense, so it only takes a couple more thrusts for Juuse to spill in between them without even needing a hand on his dick.

They break apart to breathe, and Pekka slowly pulls out his fingers and readjusts them so their lying on their sides, arms and legs entwined.

After a long moment of relaxed silence, Juuse manages to murmur, "As incredible, mind-blowingly amazing as that was…. next time I really want your dick."

Pekka chuckles and kisses Juuse's forehead, but by the way his hands tighten around Juuse's arms, Juuse feels pretty confident that he's not the only one into that idea.

Juuse seems content to stay sprawled out on the sheets, panting slightly, so Pekka kisses him softly, and slowly extracts himself from the tangle of limbs. Juuse makes a distressed noise, but Pekka just laughs softly. "I'm just going to hop in the shower, sweetheart. You should take one after, too. We have team breakfast soon."

Juuse groans and pulls a pillow over his face, but Pekka thinks he's still just blissed out more than anything else. Pekka showers quickly, and smiles when Juuse comes into the tiny hotel bathroom to hop in the shower next. Juuse nuzzles his head into Pekka's shoulder as he passes, making a happy noise as Pekka kisses his head.

Pekka brushes his teeth and puts on clean pants and a button-down, sitting down in the chair by the bed to wait for Juuse to finish. He's scrolling through the news on his phone when there's a knock on the door and Pekka freezes. He checks his phone - still 20 minutes until they're expected downstairs at team breakfast.

"Hello? Pekka? Is Juuse there?" comes Miikka's voice from out in the hallway.

_ Shit _ . He never texted Miikka about Juuse staying in his room.

Pekka makes it to the door in three steps, opening it just as Miikka has his hand raised to knock again. "Miikka. Hi. Juuse's in the shower. I meant to text you last night, but I forgot. He just crashed on the bed, and..." Pekka trails off in his rambling.

Miikka's looking at him scrutinizingly. "Uh-huh."

Pekka clears his throat, unsure of where to go from here and feeling suddenly very guilty.

"Nothing happened last night, if, uh, if that's what you're worried about." He only feels slightly guilty for the half-lie – technically, it's true; they didn't do anything last night. But Miikka's looking at him like he can see right through everything Pekka is saying and thinking.

"Listen, he likes you, like a lot, okay. So if this is just some sort of one-night thing--"

"No!" Pekka cuts in. The idea makes his stomach roll. "No, I would never – no, he has to know that's not true."

Miikka crosses his arms. "Well, good," he says gruffly, but he looks a little more relaxed.

"I-- I'll make sure he knows. About how I feel." Pekka waves his hands, flustered. "I really like him too, you know. A lot. I-- I have for a while."

Miikka smirks a little, satisfied at the situation and back to chirping. "Well, it was pretty obvious, I'm not gonna lie. The two of you were kind of annoying, always staring at each other, pining like idiots."

Pekka's face is burning, and he splutters helplessly. He's not sure what's getting to him more -- the fact that everyone (probably) was aware of his feelings, or that Juuse was just as transparent. But he's saved from having to respond by Juuse exiting the bathroom in a clean pair of Pekka's boxers and one of his shirts.

"Pekka, where are my pants-- oh." He freezes, noticing his roommate at the door.

Miikka just smirks. "Hi, Juuse. Sleep well?"

"Oh, uh…."

"Don’t be too late to team breakfast, eh?" Miikka smiles, before turning and booking it out of the room.

Pekka and Juuse stand there, frozen for a moment.

"Well that went pretty well?" Pekka manages. 

"Uh, yeah," says Juuse, still a little stunned.

Pekka sighs. "He's right though. We do have to head down to breakfast in a minute. Your pants are on the chair there, and we can go to your room after breakfast so you can pack up?"

Juuse shakes his head a little and smiles. "Yeah, okay." He grabs his pants from the chair and finishes dressing.

Pekka opens his mouth and closes it again, knowing what he wants to say but not quite sure how. He has to stop and take another breath. He really doesn't want to fuck this up, but he knows he will if he doesn’t say anything right now.

"Juuse, I- I really like you," he ends up blurting out.

Juuse blushes and giggles. "Well, I should hope so."

"No, I mean, I  _ really  _ like you. And I want-" Pekka wants a lot of things, if he's being honest with himself, and maybe it's time he was, "I want you. To be mine."

Juuse's lips part in a soft _ oh _ .  He blinks, and Pekka has a millisecond of panic before Juuse smiles shyly and takes a step forward. "I want that too. You have to know, I want it so badly."

Pekka smirks. "I think I have an idea, based off this morning."

Juuse bites his lip and steps forward enough to run a finger down Pekka's dress shirt.

"Wanna get a better idea of how much I want it?" Juuse murmurs.

Pekka groans. "Juuse, we have to go down to breakfast and if you keep doing that--" he gasps as Juuse's finger reaches his waistband -- "we are going to have a lot more explaining to do."

He puts a hand over Juuse's, moving it off his belt but still holding on to it. Juuse pouts, but says, "Yeah, I know."

Pekka smiles, staring down at the younger Finn with probably too much open adoration in his gaze, but he can't really find it in himself to care right now. He leans down to kiss Juuse, close-mouthed and sweet, before putting a hand on Juuse's lower back and steering him towards the door.

"Now come on, I really don’t want to explain why we were late to breakfast. At least not yet."

The idea of having a reason-- being a  _ thing _ \-- surprises and pleases Juuse enough that he lets himself be led out of the room and to the elevator.

They make it to breakfast just barely on time, but still before Fifi, who's hungover off his ass, so they're saved any teasing by virtue of the team-wide shit given to poor Kevin.

It's business as usual, but better, and Pekka smiles across the table to Juuse, who just blushes and grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so pls be nice to me 
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](http://kesselin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
